Supergirl: Few years later
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Based 3 years after Supergirl: Our brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

**Supergirl: Few years later**

 **Based 3 three years after they got married. I thought that it was about time to write another Supercorp fanfic but this time, Kara and Lena are living normal lives and Supergirl hasn't been around much. Kara had decided to live a normal life with her wife, Lena Danvers.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **L-Corp:**

Lena was busy signing papers for a new non-lethal weapons for the DEO when she got a surprise visit from her wife, Kara who had brought donuts and roses. Lena smiled at her and was happy to see her, Lena got up and walked over to her sofa where Kara was sat. The lovebirds kissed then started eating the donuts, they discussed their day and now things were doing in their personal lives.

"So, how are things at ?" Asked Lena, Kara smiled then handed her a piece of paper which surprised Lena as she almost spat bits of donut everywhere. "Is this fake or is this actually real?" Lena asked as she wanted to confirm the news.

"You are looking at the new Director of worldwide media." Kara cheered, the two hugged and decided to go out and celebrate.

"Congratulations Kara, we're going out to celebrate." Suggested Lena and Kara couldn't say no as she loved seeing her wife in a dress. Lena called her receptionist and told her to move all her appointments to tomorrow as she had decided to spend the rest of the day with her Kryptonian wife.

 **DEO:**

Alex was in the Director's office after finishing a phone call with the President when James Olsen walked into her office, Alex got up from her chair and walked over James with a new Guardian suit for him.

"We made some upgrades for you now that Kara is taking some time off," Alex informed James and he nodded. They knew that Kara hadn't been Supergirl for a year as she wanted to spend as much time with Lena as she could. "How's doing?" Alex asked, James sat down and looked at the new Director.

"I resigned from but they still want me to take photos for then," James said with a smile, Alex was surprised that he had resigned as the Director of the biggest magazine in National City. "But it's in safe hands with someone I trust with my life." Alex could think of a few people: J'onn but he decided to travel the world, Winn but he was in the future with the Legion, Lena but she had went back to taking care of L-Corp which left one person left.

"You mean that Kara is the Director of ?" Alex asked, James nodded which made Alex smile. She was happy that her sister had come so far from an assistant and now she was incharge of worldwide media. "Wow! She always said before she was Supergirl that she wanted to change the world and now she is."

"I asked her over here to celebrate her promotion but Kara said she was going out with Lena," James said, he looked happy and Alex smiled.

"Can't you believe it's been three years already?" Asked Alex, she couldn't how fast time had gone. Alex was happy that Kara was enjoying her time being a normal person with a loving wife, amazing sister and great friends but she still couldn't get used to National City without Supergirl, Alex respected her sister's decision so she wasn't going to tell her what to do.

"She's done a lot in the past three years," James added, he poured up two cups of coffee and handed one to Alex, she took the cup and the two drank then got back to work.

 **Lena's apartment:**

After they had gotten married, Kara had decided to move in with Lena which meant everything that Kara owned in her old place was in her new home with Lena.

While Lena was busy trying to decide what dress to wear for their dinner date, Kara was standing by the window thinking about their future when she remembered the chat she and Alex had last year about children. Kara was too deep in thought as she didn't hear Lena walk out of the wardrobe with several dresses, Lena laid the dresses on their bed then walked over to Kara and hugged her.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked, she was worried why Kara had spaced out. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Kara nodded, she walked over to the sofa and sat down, Lena followed her and sat next to her.

"When he and Alex met up last year, we started talking about children," Kara started which interested Lena. "I told Alex that she would be an amazing mother and she said the same thing, I started thinking about either adopting or having a child of my own." Lena laid down and Kara laid on top of her, they both smiled about the idea of having kids.

"So, you want to start a family?" Lena asked, Kara looked at her wife and smiled as she was happy that Lena understood what she wanted. "To be honest, I would love to start a family with my super wife." Kara sat up and give Lena a teasey smile then the two started to kiss but their fun time was interrupted when Kara's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kara answered and while she was talking on the phone, Lena was kissing her neck. "I think me and Lena would like to come over for a party. Okay, bye."Kara hung up and was enjoying Lena kissing her but she wanted to get up and get ready. "We got a party to get to at the bar, babe." Kara informed Lena who smiled, she liked showing to the world that she wasn't like the other Luthors before her and that she was different.

 **Later that night, Alien Bar:**

Everyone was gathered at the alien bar, they were celebrating Kara's big promotion and everyone was cheering for her. Kara walked over to the bar and got another club soda when she looked to her left side and saw Alex, the sisters hugged and smiled.

"Congratulations, Kara." Alex cheered, Kara smiled then she took a slip from her drink which was a big giveaway to Alex that something was on her mind. "You alright? You seem deep in thought." Kara smiled and turned to her sister.

"Me and Lena have decided to take the next step." Kara informed her sister with a smiled on her face, Alex smiled. "We've both decided that we want a child." Alex started jumping like a three year old high having their first sugar rush.

"Wow! That's a huge responsibility, Kara but I'll have your back all the way." Alex promised which made Kara happy. Nearby, Lena heard everything and the more she could think about her and Kara being parents, the more she wanted children.

 **This is page 1 and a teaser for you Supercorp fans like me, what do you lot want to happen? Supergirl to get back to the action? Lena and Kara to adopt or to have a child of their own?**

 **Hope you enjoy and look out for page 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to see what Supercorp are going to do now!**

 **Danvers' apartment:**

Lena had woken up with a hangover and when she looked to her left, she noticed that Kara wasn't in bed and she covered over by Kara's Supergirl cape. When Lena sat up, she heard the sound of high heels walking towards her then she saw that it was Kara in her Supergirl costume whilst carrying a tray.

"Breakfast in bed? How romantic." Lena smiled, Kara placed the tray on Lena's lap and there was fried bread with scrambled eggs, an orange juice and a small bowl of cut fruit. "This look lovely, Kara." Lena leant forward and kissed Kara, she held Kara's cape close to her as she liked the smell of it.

"You had a lot to drink last night, you kept going on about children." Kara told her which helped Lena remember. "What's your plan for today?" Kara asked as she picked out her clothes for today.

"I've a meeting with L-Corps funders, a meeting with the DEO about their new non-lethal weapons then I've got the rest of the day to myself from 12pm onwards," Lena replied. She was still eating her breakfast as she held tightly to Kara's cape as she watched Kara get dressed.

"Well, I got several meetings with numerous fundraisers, an interview with Channel about how I got from an assistant to the head of then I'm free from 3pm onwards." Kara informed her wife as she put her glasses on. "I have to go babe else I'll be late." Kara said as she checked her watch, she gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off.

 **L-Corp, 11:15am:**

Lena had arrived at the DEO with the new non-lethal weapons, she was greeted by Director Danvers and Guardian. Alex and Lena went up to the Director's office to discuss the weapons while Guardian helped the men and women carry the new gear inside.

Meanwhile in the Director's office, Alex and Lena were talking about how everything was doing which led to Lena talking about children and how she had a genius idea.

"Lena, what is this idea you had?" Alex asked, Lena opened her handbag and handed over a folder with a name on it. "What's Project: Rebirth? I've never heard of this." Lena smiled and looked down, Alex opened the file and started to read it.

 **:**

Kara was busy sorting paperwork and reading through possible headlines for the articles. Kara was feeling tired as she had been working non-stop and decided to go out for a while, she walked over to Eve Teschmacher and informed her.

"Eve, I'm going out for a while. If anyone comes to see me, ask them to call me." Kara notified her, Eve nodded with a smile then watched Kara walk over to elevator and took it down to the ground floor.

Few minutes later, Lena arrived at Kara's office and noticed she wasn't there then she noticed that Eve Teschmacher was walking towards her desk.

"Hello Mrs Danvers, your wife went out for a break." Eve told Lena who smiled, Lena knew that Kara was a hard worker so she decided to call a friend to try and help Kara.

 **Noonan's:**

Kara was sat at a table while writing something in a big notepad, she seemed to really busy until she heard footsteps walking towards her and when Kara looked up, she saw Lena and she was smiling.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" Lena asked, Kara quickly closed the notepad which made Lena think that Kara was up to something. "What you writing?" Lena sat down and held her wife's hand, Kara smiled then handed the notepad to Lena and allowed her to read what she had wrote.

"It's something I started last month, I thought about writing something for children." Kara explained which got Lena's attention. Lena open the notepad and looked at the the first few words at the top of the page.

" _The adventures of Supergirl,"_ Lena read and Kara smiled. "So you've been writing a story about _her_ for children to read? I like the idea." Lena congratulated which made Kara blush.

" _Stories_ and I thought let children enjoy my adventures as much as I did," Kara explained, Lena nodded.

"I love the idea, Kara. I bet millions of children will love your stories!" Lena encouraged. "If you want, I can have L-Corp fund your stories and maybe if the children still love it, we can later create a show based around Supergirl." Kara smiled and clapped like a happy child who had their first sugar rush.

"That would be great, thanks Lena." Kara leant close to Lena and planted a kiss on her lips. Lena was just about to say something when her phone started ringing, she looked at the ID and answered it.

"Hello? Okay, I'm on my way." That was all Lena said before she ended the call. "I'm sorry babe but I'm needed, more paperwork just arrived." Lena explained and Kara nodded.

"It's fine, I'm heading back to the office now anyway." Kara smiled as she got up and put the notebook into her bag. "See you tonight?" Lena nodded then the two left Nanoon's and went their separate ways.

 **:**

Kara arrived back and walked off the elevator to see someone was in her office and when she walked into the office, she saw her visitor was James Olsen. Kara ran over and hugged her best friend and James returned the hug, they were happy to see each other.

"James, what are you here?" Kara asked, James smiled then sat down on the couch with his arms in the air.

"Lena called me and asked me to help you out a little, like an assistant when you want a break." James suggested which made Kara feel a little relaxed, she needed some help when she was either taking a break or ill so she accepted James' offer.

"That will be a great help, James." Kara thanked then they shook hands and began work.

 **L-Corp:**

Meanwhile, Lena was in a laboratory under her building, she getting ready to conduct an experiment that would change her life for either the good or the bad.

 **Haha! I've left page 2 on a cliffhanger just as you were getting to the interesting bit. What's Project: Rebirth? What's Lena doing?**

 **Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, time for make all SuperCorp fans dream come true!**

 **Danvers' apartment:**

Kara had went home after a long, hard day and when she arrived at her apartment, she could see Alex holding three pots of ice-cream and champagne which made Kara smile then she jogged over to the apartment.

"I thought we could spend some time together, the three of us," Alex said as she handed Kara the champagne as she was about to drop it. "Where's Lena?" Alex asked as she looked down the hall and was expecting Lena to walk around the corner.

"Lena's busy at the office," Kara told Alex as she unlocked the door, they walked into the apartment then placed the champagne and the ice-cream on the kitchen side. "She said that it may be an all nighter." Kara opened the champagne then poured up two glasses, Alex took one and in exchange handed a pot of ice-cream to Kara.

"Movie night?" Alex suggested and Kara nodded, the two walked over to the television and started looking at the films that they wanted to watch.

 **L-Corp:**

Lena had just left a lab and she was feeling tired, she turned around and faced the lab doors as they read "Project:Rebirth". Lena smiled as what she had done was going to make two people very happy. Lena had just gotten on to an elevator when her phone started ringing, she checked the caller and could see that it was Kara.

"Hey Kara, is everything alright?" Lena asked, she was looking at the results she had from the experiment.

" _Yeah, I was going to ask if you'll be coming home."_ Kara asked, Lena smiled as she finished reading the results as she got what she wanted.

"The good news is that I've just finished and I'm on my way now." Lena told Kara as she was feeling happy that a future that Kara wanted was in their grasp. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." Lena blew Kara a kiss then the call ended, Lena smiled as she had done something that would change their life for the better.

 **Next day:**

The sun rose over National City to show Kara and Lena is bed, they woke up to be facing each other which made them both smile which led Lena to kiss Kara, that made their morning even better. The two got out of bed then decided to get dressed, Lena checked her phone to see that she had a text from the DEO which made her smile.

"I'm working from home today if you want to help with the stories," Suggested Kara but Lena shook her head as she grabbed her handbag.

"Sorry babe but I got a meeting at L-Corp today and you know how long those meetings can go on for." Lena felt sad that she couldn't help Kara but if Alex wanted to talk to her, it had to mean that it was important.

"Okay, see you later." Kara said as she walked over to Lena and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, then Kara walked over to the couch and started work while Lena walked out of the flat and made her way to the elevator.

 **DEO:**

Alex was in her office checking to see if she was behind on paperwork when she heard a knock on her door, she looked up and there stood Lena with a smile on her face. Lena opened the door and walked in, Alex got up and hugged her sister-in-law then they both sat down and looked at each other.

"So sis, what did you want to talk about?" Lena asked with a cheerful attitude, Alex handed Lena back the file titled Project: Rebirth. "Did you have a nice read?" Alex nodded as a smile appeared on her face.

"It has potential to help millions, did you already have a test subject for try it on?" Alex asked and Lena knew what Alex was trying to suggest.

"I already had a test subject," Lena admitted which made Alex feel disappointed. "You're looking at her." Alex was surprised when she looked at Lena and her sister-in-law nodded.

"You made yourself the test subject, why?" Alex asked as she wanted to know why Lena would put herself in harm's way as Project: Rebirth wasn't known to many.

"I did it for Kara," Lena replied which made Alex smile. "I know how much she's always wanted a child of her own so I started that project to do so without a man being involved." Alex was impressed with how far Lena was willing to go for Kara's happiness. "And if it works, maybe you could be next as I know how much you've wanted to be a mother." Alex jumped for joy then hugged Lena, the two smiled and decided to leave the office for a day.

 **Later that day:**

Kara was finishing making the meal just as Lena walked in and saw Kara dancing while preparing the table. Lena looked down at her stomach and thought that she would wait a while to tell Kara until the baby bump would start to show.

"Is everything alright, Lena?" Kara asked, that snapped Lena out of thought and back into reality. Lena dropped her bag on the couch and made her over to Kara, she hugged her super wife and looked in the kitchen to try and find out what was being cooked.

"What is Supergirl cooking for us?" Lena asked, Kara was very happy that there were no secrets between them which included Kara's secret about being Supergirl. Lena loved seeing Kara in her super costume as it brought back happy memories from the past.

"I'm cooking homemade Lasagna, enough for the both of us." Kara smiled as she unwrapped Lena's arms from around her waist and went into the kitchen to get the meal prepared while Lena went and got changed into her nightdress.

 **Alex's apartment:**

Meanwhile, Alex was at her apartment thinking about Lena's proposal about if Project: Rebirth works and that she'll be the next person to be given a child of her own. Alex was drinking a glass of wine with microwaved macaroni cheese when she noticed that her phone was vibrating on the table and when Alex picked her phone up to see the caller ID, she got a huge surprise who it was.

 **Who's calling Alex that it would surprise her? Will Project: Rebirth be a success or a failure? Who knows? Wait to find out next time.**

 **Do you like my idea for Project: Rebirth? I had the idea from watching an episode of the Murdoch Mysteries so I don't deserve all the credit.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, enjoy page 4 of this SuperCorp fanfic!**

 **Danvers' apartment, next morning:**

Kara and Lena woke up in bed, completely covered by the blanket and cuddling with each other. It was quiet until Kara's phone started ringing and when she answered it, she heard Alex's voice.

"Hey Alex, is everything alright?" Kara asked, Lena reached over Kara and grabbed her glasses, Kara took her glasses and put them on then give Lena a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be there in a few minutes, see you soon." Kara put the phone on the chest of drawers then got out of bed, she decided to get while Lena laid still in the bed and watched as she smiled at Kara.

"What did Alex call about?" Lena asked, Kara smiled as she walked out wearing her outfit. "Is Supergirl returning to National City or are you wearing that as an excuse to stretch your wings?" Kara smiled as she smoothed her suit as it had been awhile since she last wore it.

"Maybe it's both or it's because I know how much you love me wearing it." Teased Kara as she leant over and kissed Lena. "True?" Lena blushed which answered Kara's question. "And to answer your question, they want to give me a present for everything I've done for them. Wanna come with?" Kara asked and without answering, Lena quickly got out of bed and got changed while Kara made them both a take-away coffee. As soon as Lena got back and was wearing a teal blue dress with pearl white high-heels, Kara picked up her wife then the two flew out and towards the DEO.

 **DEO:**

Alex was sorting everything out for Kara's surprise birthday but her mind was busy thinking about the phone call she had received last night, she hadn't told anyone about it which included her sister, mom or sister-in-law. Brainiac walked down the stairs and towards the new Director and handed her a file which read a name and when Alex saw the name on the file, she snatched the file and held it close to her chest.

"It's not my business to ask but…" Brainiac started but Alex stopped before he could finish his sentence.

"You're right, it's not your business so don't ask." Alex informed as she took the file back to her office, she noticed that Brainy following her. "Why are you following me? I told you that this is personal." Alex repeated but that made Brainy wanting to know more.

"But I'm confused that you have the file with information about your ex-fiancé since you two haven't spoken for a year." Alex knew that Brainy would find out soon so she decided to tell him.

"Fine, I'm not telling you everything but I miss Maggie." Alex whispered so no one else could hear her apart from Brainiac. "Is it wrong that I miss her?" Alex was upset and Brainiac could tell that Maggie meant a lot to her so he decided to keep her secret to himself.

"Director Danvers, I promise that I won't tell anyone about this." Brainiac held his hand out and Alex shook it.

"Thank you Brainy but if you tell anyone, I will shoot you." Threatened Alex which Brainiac nodded.

"Do you intend on telling your sister?" Brainiac asked and just as Alex was about to answer, Kara flew in while carrying Lena in her arms. Kara lowered Lena down then she got surprised by a kiss from Lena, Alex walked down the stairs and towards her sister and sister-in-law.

"Can I hug my two sisters?" Alex asked then she got a big hug from both Kara and Lena, this was making Alex feel happy. Kara looked up at a banner which read "Happy Birthday Kara!" which made Kara smile. "Did you think we would forget about your birthday?" Alex asked Kara who was smiling then she looked at Lena.

"Did you have a role to play in this?" Kara asked and Lena give her a flirtatious smile which answered Kara's question.

"How could I not be involved in my own wife's surprise birthday party?" Lena asked with a cheesy tone of voice. Lena looked at Alex and could tell something was bothering her so she decided to let Kara and Alex talk. "I'll let you two talk, I need to go to the bathroom." Lena walked away until she got around the corner then she ran towards the bathroom.

 **DEO balcony:**

Kara and Alex were talking about their lives until Kara noticed that Alex was getting distracted by something so Kara did what any sister would do and asked her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara asked which caught Alex by surprise and just as Alex was about to argue against her, Kara jumped in again. "Don't say there's nothing wrong, I know when my sister is bothered with something. You can tell me, Alex." Alex knew that Kara was always there for her so Alex decided to tell her younger sister her situation.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Alex was drinking a glass of wine with a microwaved macaroni cheese when she noticed that her phone was vibrating on the table and when Alex picked up her phone to see the caller ID, she got a huge surprise who it was: it was Maggie Sawyer, her ex-fiancé. Alex wasn't sure what to do as she wanted to talk to Maggie but what if Maggie was phoning to say she was with someone else but Alex decided to answer it and prepared for the worst.

" _Hey Danvers,"_ That straight away made Alex feel happy but she didn't know how long that little bit of happiness would last. _"I know it's silly for me to call when we haven't spoken in a while but I made a mistake."_ When Maggie said mistake, that made Alex think about what was the mistake that she had made.

"What was the mistake you made, Maggie?" Alex asked, her voice was full of concern for her former lover but she tried to not get her feelings in the way.

" _The mistake was you, Alex,"_ That made Alex confuse as what did Maggie mean that she was the mistake: was she a good mistake or bad mistake. Luckily, that answer was about to be answered. _"Us breaking up was a mistake I wish I could rewrite but I can't. It took me so long to realise that I wanted to be a mom and I couldn't imagine me with anyone else but you."_ Alex couldn't believe that after all this time, Maggie still had feelings for her but she didn't know what to do.

"Maggie, I've missed you every single day too but things have changed: I'm the the Director of the DEO, I've got more responsibilities now than before," Alex missed Maggie a lot and decided to take a risk. "Meet me tomorrow at the DEO, let's talk more then." Alex suggested and Maggie agreed.

 _ **End Flashback:**_

Alex had a tear rolling down her eye and smiled a little, Kara was happy that she was going to meet with Maggie and hoped things could get back to how it was. Kara hugged her sister and Alex hugged her back, the two walked down the stairs and back into the building to celebrate Kara's birthday.

 **Bathroom:**

Meanwhile, Kara had just left one of the cubicles and used some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. This was one of the many times since she performed Project: Rebirth on herself, her phone started ringing and she answered it.

" _Ma'am, the results are back. It's a success."_ A voice answered which made Lena smile: she was now pregnant which a child and best news was yet to come. _"The DNA sample you got has worked, you and your wife are the child's parents."_ Lena was even more happy now that she was now pregnant with a child that both her's and Kara's DNA. Now all that was left was to tell Kara the good news.

 **I'll leave this on a cliffhanger for you to guess how everyone will react? Will Alex and Maggie get back together? What will Kara think about Lena being pregnant with their child?**

 **See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 5 of my Supercorp story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **DEO, hallway:**

Lena walked out of the toilets and bumped into Brainiac who was on his way to Kara's birthday party, he noticed that Lena was smiling and her face was bright red.

"Is everything okay, Lena?" Brainiac asked, Lena nodded and was about to walk away when Brainy started talking again. "It's just you look very cheerful and look like you're about to burst with excitement."

"Everything's fine, Brainy." Lena replied and she wasn't technically lying, she was just bending the truth. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a super wife to wish happy birthday to." With that, Lena walked off while leaving Brainiac to think to himself.

 **DEO command center:**

Everyone was drinking and cheering for the birthday girl, Alex and Kara was drinking and laughing until they saw Lena walking towards them and she looked very happy. Lena sat down next to Kara and whispered something in her ear, Kara's face looked surprised with what she had been told.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked, Kara was now smiling then she wrapped her arms around Lena and the two looked very happy. "Kara? Lena? Is there something I'm missing?" Lena and Kara let go then Kara walked off to get a whole bottle of wine. "Lena, what did you say to Kara?" Alex was concerned about her sister, Lena moved closer to her step-sister and told her.

"Project: Rebirth was a success," was all Lena said which made Alex smile. "One of my friends who was helping me, phoned me and they had ran the tests several times, I'm pregnant!" Alex hugged Lena and congratulated her, meanwhile Kara was drinking her second bottle of wine. She was happy that she was going to be a mother, Kara was about to move on to her third bottle of wine when her phone started to ring and when she checked her phone, the ID caller read Nia Nal.

"Hello Nia, you okay?" Kara asked, she walked into a hallway so that she could hear over the noise.

" _Hello Kara, is it okay so we can talk?"_ Nia asked, Kara was happy to help her as they were close friends. _"It's something personal so don't bring anyone with you?"_ Kara honored Nia's request and decided to make her to Nia's.

"Okay Nia, I'll be there in a few mins. Meet you at in my office?" Nia agreed and hung up. "Sorry babe, Nia wants to talk to me." Kara told Lena, she bent down kissed her on the lips then Kara flew out of the window, leaving Lena and Alex to discuss about Project: Rebirth.

 **, Kara's office:**

Kara's was on balcony and looking at the view, she was messaging Lena and telling her that she was looking forward to be a mother. Lena sent a message which made Kara smile and a tear rolled down her face, it read:

" _You are my everything, Kara and I would do anything to make you happy. This child will one of best things that has happened to us, the other best things were meeting each other and getting married."_

At that moment, Nia worked into Kara's office wearing a knee length red dress and black flat shoes. Kara walked into her office and she saw Nia and she looked like something was bothering her.

"Sorry to ruin your birthday, Kara." Nia apologized, Kara laughed a little then wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

"Nia, taking care of a friend is more important than my birthday," Kara said which surprised Nia, Kara handed her friend a tissue so she could wipe her tears away. "So, what's bothering you?" Nia finished wiping her tears away then looked at her best friend.

"Have you liked someone but had trouble telling them because they're different?" Nia asked, Kara thought back to when she told Lena that she loved her and that she was also Supergirl.

"Different in what way, Nia?" Kara asked, she was curious as she didn't know much of what was going on but then she remembered all the times Nia and Brainy looked at each other. "You mean, you like Brainy?" Nia nodded, she looked down as she looked embarrassed but Kara understood her.

"Is it wrong to love alien with all that's going on?" Nia asked, Kara nodded which surprised the young journalist.

"Nia, you know the story of how me and Lena got together, right?" Kara asked and Nia nodded. "Not many people supported our relationship with Lena being a Luthor but do you think I cared about what I think?" Nia shook her head and Kara smiled, "Nothing could stop how I felt for Lena and how she felt about me. I love Lena with all my heart that I would do anything for her." Nia felt inspired by Kara's words, she hugged her boss and smiled.

"Thank you, Kara. I've made my mind up." Nia said, she jumped up and ran out the while Kara watched, she was happy that she could still help people without her costume. She checked her phone and saw she had a message from Lena which made her blush and fly out the window at high speed.

 **Alien bar:**

Alex was sat at the bar drinking when her date arrived; Maggie Sawyer, her ex-fiancé and Alex had to admit that she looked stunning in whatever she wore. Alex stood up and the two hugged and while none of them could see their faces, they were both smiling with tears rolling out their eyes. They let go and sat down at the bar, the bartender handed Maggie her usual drink.

"How's everything doing, Alex?" Maggie asked, Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Maggie, why did you call me?" Alex asked, Maggie looked down then looked at Alex. "We haven't spoken to each other for a while so why now?"

"I was away in another country helping aliens coexist with us," Maggie explained, Alex was interested with this news. "I was going all over the world and it was amazing." Alex was amazed that Maggie was able to travel the world while she was in charge of the DEO.

"While you were traveling the world, I got promoted to Director of the DEO and Kara's married." Alex told Maggie who was impressed about Alex becoming Director and surprised that Kara got married.

"Kara's married? Who's the lucky guy?" Maggie asked but Alex didn't answer. "Don't tell me that Kara…?" Maggie was about to finish her sentence when Alex jumped in.

"She's gay but the best part is that she's married to Lena." That last part surprised Maggie to the point she spat out some of her club soda.

"Your sister is married to Lena Luthor?" Maggie repeated and Alex nodded with a smile on her face which surprised Maggie. "I never saw that coming but if Kara's happy, that's all that matters." Alex agreed then the two started drinking then later on, one more drink became several more which led to the pair of them getting a cab back to Alex's room and as soon as they arrived, started snogging like they hadn't seen each other for several years.

 **Page 5 finished and hoped you enjoyed it. What's going to happen to Alex and Maggie? Will Project: Rebirth have side effects to Lena or will it plan out like a normal pregnancy? Find out on page 6.**

 **For now, this is Batcat blasting off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 6 and it's time for a time jump, it's only five months. In this page, there will be a few surprises for you and hope you like them. Enjoy this page!**

 **Danvers' apartment:**

Kara and Lena had woken late after a whole of 'fun' and they looked happy to be with each other. Kara climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed as she had a meeting but Lena stayed in bed and stared at her stomach as it grown quite big. It seemed Project: Rebirth had a side effect being that her stomach had grown bigger quicker compared to a normal pregnancy. Kara couldn't believe how fast time had gone and in anytime soon, she would be a mother which made her life even better: she was married to beautiful woman who was hot in whatever she wore and now, her hot wife was carrying their first child.

"What are you doing today, beautiful?" Lena asked as Kara walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink knee length skirt with black high heels, a white blouse with a red jacket. Lena looked at Kara and she loved what she was wearing then realized something. "Aren't those mine?" Kara turned around and winked at Lena as she put on her new earlings.

"Well, you can't wear them." Kara replied which made Lena smile at her. "Why do you ask? Do you want them back?" Lena could tell that her wife was flirting with her so she decided to reply back.

"Yes but return them when you come back tonight," Lena suggested, Kara smiled and nodded. "You better get going before you're late." Kara bent over and kissed Lena then left the apartment, leaving Lena alone in the apartment.

 **, an hour later:**

After a tiresome meeting, Kara was back behind her office desk and when she had turned on her computer, she had noticed that she had an email from her sister. When she opened it, she saw a picture with Alex and Maggie, at the bottom of the picture was a caption reading:

" _We're back together. We both want kids and even decided to get married again."_

That news made Kara smile as she knew that Alex had always loved Maggie and now they were slowly getting back together. Nia started knocking on the door, Kara looked up to see that Nia looked very cheerful as each step she made had a little skip in it.

"How is my top reporter doing today?" Kara asked as of last week, Nia got promoted to top reporter and was in charge of interviews with the important people such as the Mayor, Lena and Supergirl.

"I'm feeling great, my date was amazing." Nia was talking about her date with Brainiac which Kara thought it was about time after the way the pair looked at each other.

"That's great, Nia," Kara was happy for Nia as everyone deserved their happy moments: Alex and Maggie were back together, Nia and Brainiac were dating while Kara and Lena were married and expecting their first child. Kara was about say something when her cell phone started ringing and when she checked, Kara found that it was a message from Lena saying some important news so she got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Something wrong, Kara?" Nia asked, Kara couldn't explain but she could tell that it was important to her boss.

"It's Lena, she needs me." Nia knew that Lena was expecting a baby but she didn't know when she was due. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Kara ran off and Nia watched her boss run as fast she could.

 **National City Hospital, 20 minutes later:**

Kara arrived at the hospital and looked everywhere until she saw Alex and Maggie, the pair ran up to her and hugged her. Kara was panicking as she didn't what condition Lena was in.

"Where is she?" Kara asked, Alex tried to calm her sister down while Maggie went to find out where Lena was. "What happened to Lena, Alex?" Alex and Kara sat down and started to talk and calm down the superhero.

"I was around with Lena talking to her about Project: Rebirth and to see if I can be next to have a kid," Alex started, she was holding her sister's hand to comfort her. "Next thing I know, Lena said she needed get to the hospital quickly." Kara felt concerned about her wife, Maggie had returned from talking to the nurses.

"Good news is that there is nothing wrong with Lena," Maggie told the sisters. "It gets better." Maggie escorted Kara and Alex to a hospital room where Lena was laying in bed while holding a little baby.

"Is that…?" Kara asked, she was surprised to see a baby in Lena's arms. "Is that little one mine?" Alex and Maggie nodded, Kara smiled and Alex hugged her sister who was crying with happiness. A nurse walked out of Lena's room and saw the three standing by the window.

"Are you two together?" The nurse asked as she looked at Kara then at Lena, Kara nodded as she was wiping her tears away. "I'm happy for you two. She said she wants to see you once you were here." Kara nodded then walked into Lena's room to check on her wife and kid while Maggie and Alex stayed outside to talk.

 **In Lena hospital room:**

Kara walked in and there she saw her beautiful wife holding a little baby which made feel more happy than ever before. Kara walked slowly towards the pair when she could clearly see the face of the baby.

"Hey babe, nice timing." Lena spoke, she sounded a little out of breath. Kara sat in the chair nearby and smiled, Lena lifted the baby's head then removed the little hood on its head. "It's a girl, Kara." Kara smiled and more tears left her eyes, Lena used left hand to wipe away Kara's eyes and she too smiled.

"So, what do we name her?" That left the duo speechless so they decided to try and come up with a name for their child.

 **Waiting room:**

Alex and Maggie were outside talking about them and their future until Alex brought something up from their past which was the ring that Maggie had given to Alex when they parted.

"You kept it? After all this time?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded, the pair hugged each other as tears left their eyes. "I love you, Alex Danvers." Maggie whispered as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you too, Maggie Sawyer." Alex replied then she kissed Maggie on the lips, she didn't care about anyone's opinion and all she did care about, right now, was Maggie and their relationship.

 **Lena's hospital room:**

The lovely duo were still trying to think of a name that wasn't popular or common, their baby girl was from an unique family so they decided on an unique name for their child. Then Kara came up with an ideal name for the baby, she stood up and hugged her wife then smoothed the baby's head.

"How does the name Elena sound to you, Lena?" Kara asked and Lena nodded. "Welcome to our life, Elena Morgana Danvers." The two parents smiled as they looked at baby Elena as now, the Danvers had gained another member.

 **Weeks later:**

In an apartment at looked over the city, Kara was looking out the window while holding little Elena as Lena was still asleep. She was trying to balance both work life and life as a mother at the same time, Kara loved Lena so much but she knew how much of a pain she could be when it comes to not anyone help her. Lena was trying to prove that she could handle both her lives at the same time so Kara made a decision that could help Lena a lot.

"Morning angel," Kara turned around and saw Lena climbing out of bed and was putting on a dressing gown. She walked over and hugged her wife and baby girl as the three looked at the city and smiled.

"Why don't you go to work Lena and I'll stay home and look after Elena," Kara suggested which Lena thought carefully. "I'll take her out and some time during the day, we'll come by and see you." Lena nodded then kissed Kara on her lips.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I would do without you, Kara." Lena asked as she walked off to get dressed. Kara walked into the kitchen to get a milk bottle for Elena.

"You would still be a single pringle, babe." Kara replied and she could hear Lena laugh as she walked out wearing a black knee length skirt, black high heels and a half open red shirt. "But with you, I feel like Kara Danvers is the best version of me." The happy couple smiled as they engaged in a passionate kiss as they knew their love was the most powerful love in all existence.

 **And that's this story finished. My Supercorp series is finished or is it? That's your decision. I have an idea that if you wanna know, pm me and get a little intel before anyone else.**

 **If you want to know what happens to Alex and Maggie, just ask and I'll start writing something for them.**

 **For now, this is Batcat saying bye and see you around!**


End file.
